Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to a marine fender and, more particularly, to a marine fender which is convertible between a cylindrical boat fender and a temporary dock fender.
Marine fenders are typically used to provide a cushion between a boat hull and a dock or another boat to which the boat is tied. One type of marine fender is a cylindrically-shaped boat fender which is typically tied to a railing or cleat of the boat hull. Pneumatic boat fenders are often favored because of their inherent resiliency and adjustability. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,796 for an example of a known cylindrical, pneumatic boat fender, the disclosure of which are expressly incorporated herein in its entirety. Another type of marine fender is a dock fender which is secured to the dock to cushion against an approaching boat hull. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,937,781, 5,562,364, and 5,018,471 for examples of such dock fenders, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety. While these various marine fenders are somewhat effective in protecting boat halls, it can be burdensome to have every type of marine fender and to find storage space for each of them on the boat.
One approach to solving this problem was a modular marine fender system having one or more hinged marine fender units which can be attached to either the boat or the dock. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,270, the disclosure of which are expressly incorporated herein in its entirety. While this modular system professes to be effective as both a boat fender and a dock fender, it is very difficult and time consuming to be used both as a boat fender and as a dock fender because of the manner in which it must be secured. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved marine fender which can operate as both a traditional boat fender and a temporary dock fender.
The present invention provides a convertible fender including a resilient, elongate first body having a length, a width and a thickness and a resilient, elongate second body having a length, a width and a thickness. The length of the first body is greater than the width of the first body and greater than the thickness of the first body. The length of the second body is greater than the width of the second body and greater than the thickness of the second body. A hinge connects the first and second bodies such that the first body is pivotable lengthwise relative to the second body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a convertible fender includes a resilient first body which is generally half-cylinder shaped having a generally planer first inner surface and a resilient second body which is generally half-cylinder shaped having a generally planar second inner surface. A hinge connects the first and second bodies such that the first body is pivotable between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the first inner surface is facing and engaging the second inner surface so that the first and second bodies cooperate to form a cylindrical-shape. In the second position, the first inner surface is facing in the same direction as the second inner surface and generally coplanar with the second inner surface so that the first and second bodies form a half-cylinder-shape.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a convertible fender includes a resilient first body having a generally planer first inner surface with a first channel formed therein and a resilient second body having a generally planar second inner surface with a second channel formed therein. A hinge connects the first and second bodies such that the first body is pivotable between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the first inner surface is facing the second inner surface and the first channel is facing the second channel. In the second position, the first inner surface is facing in the same direction as the second inner surface and the first channel is facing in the same direction as the second channel.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology of marine fender construction. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, convertible, easily mounted and dismounted fender. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.